Simple
by Drbeez63
Summary: Jim has a nightmare and Spock does his best to comfort him. An old married couple short drabble set some time after The Motion Picture and before Wrath of Khan. Enjoy.


Jim has a nightmare and Spock does his best to comfort him. An old married couple short oneshot set some time after The Motion Picture and before Wrath of Khan. Enjoy.

* * *

The comfort of deep breaths and soft tangled sheets is something that is quite hard to explain or compare.

It was made so much better with the soft lights of the city weaving in through the not quite closed curtains, casting a slight illumination onto Jim Kirk's sleeping form. A rare and truly magnificent sight, seeing this man so vulnerable and so relaxed.

Spock was grateful that he required less sleep than his human companion, it was nice to be awake and aware as he lay there and held his T'hy'la, feeling his bare chest rise and fall under his arm, the head covered by soft graying curls moving slightly atop his other arm, tickling him slightly.

Yes, this is what contentment feels like. And Spock was very glad to finally be able to feel and be alright with feeling this sort of simple feeling. Every early morning, just before dawn, this is what he allowed himself to do.

When Jim slept the bond of their minds was filled with incomplete thoughts and relaxed feelings due to the man's dreams. Once in a while he indulged himself to a light mind meld just to see the dreams-they were usually about the five year mission, mostly consisting of fond memories filled with himself and Leonard McCoy.

Spock inched closer to his bond mate and pressed his lips to the back of the man's head, almost smiling as he smelled the wonderfully human scent that was so unique it could only be described as Jim's, then intertwining their legs together, they could never quite be close enough. Closing his eyes and basking in the moment.

His nimble hand slid up so it rested over his beloved's heart, feeling the steady and slow pace, imagining the crimson blood flowing through the man's circulatory system, reassured he was still alive and well.

The beating got faster, more erratic over the course of a few minutes and Spock's eyes shot open. Something was suddenly wrong. He felt fear, sadness, helplessness through the bond; it slammed into his mind so suddenly he nearly gasped.

"Jim?" he whispered, trying not to sound too concerned. The man jerked in his arms, mumbling something incoherent.

"_Jim?" _he asked again, louder this time. His mate did not wake, but continued to move restlessly.

Suddenly the man's body sat up, throwing the blankets and Spock's arm off of him at once. Spock heard the man gasping shakily and saw him slump and hold his head in his hands.

"Jim? Are you alright?" Spock whispered, wanting to reach out and touch his bond mate, but deciding against it as he slowly sat up.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine. Quite alright. Just a dream," his mate made no move to raised his head or lay back down, however. The shaking in his shoulders contradicted his words.

"Your dreams are normally pleasant, Jim."

"They have been since we began sharing a bed."

Spock didn't answer this time. Such a statement would suggest he failed somehow, in making Jim happy and comfortable.

Jim seemed to take notice and turned to look at Spock. Their eyes met for several prolonged seconds.

"It's not your fault Spock."

"Then tell me what is wrong."

"I just had a nightmare. First one in a long time."

Spock reached out his hand and stroked his fingers along Jim's clenched knuckles in a comforting gesture, waiting for the man to explain further.

"It was about Tarsus, then suddenly that day in the radiation chamber, all the times I've failed to protect my crew, Pike, all of my failures, all the times I've ended up alone washed over me and I-"

"T'hy'la, you are safe, and you are cherished."

Jim didn't answer and simply moved into Spock's arms, resting his head in the crook of the half-Vulcan's neck, feeling warm and strong arms wrapping around his bare form, and after a few minutes of silence long fingers running through his graying hairs and the others reaching for the meld points.

"I know I am," the answer was late but Spock understood its meaning.

"I wish to share my thoughts with you, for our minds to be one and together."

"You don't need to ask," Jim whispered as he turned his head to give Spock's fingers better access.

They had melded so many times that Spock didn't even need to speak the traditional words, their minds were so open and compatible, always linked in some manner that a meld was as easy as closing one's eyes.

Feelings of love, comfort, and friendship washed over both of them. Spock heard Jim gasp, no matter how often they did this Jim Kirk was always fascinated and mesmerized.

Spock saw the images his mate had seen-starving children, Spock reaching for him, Pike burned and handicapped, all the members of his crew that had perished, and willed them to go away, replacing them with fonder and simpler memories of him and the Enterprise, of Jim's friends and accomplishments that outweighed his supposed failures.

Jim smiled and grasped onto Spock's hand and pressed it to his lips, effectively breaking the meld and causing Spock to crinkle his eyes due to that wonderful and rare smile of his.

And Spock impulsively yet gently pressed his lips to Jim's, tasting the dry, chapped, yet warm and inviting human kiss.

"The simple feeling isn't very simple when it comes to you, Spock. You still manage to amaze me," Kirk said as he slowly pulled away.

"I endeavor to do so."

"You always succeed. Isn't melding sort of cheating? A simple hug would almost be as good."

"A hug is not as effective as the sharing of our minds."

"Why not do both?"

Spock didn't answer, simply raised an eyebrow like always and stood, grabbing his robes and pulling them on. The sun was rising, more light poured in from the not quite closed curtains.

Jim lay back down, turning on his side and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, but did not make any attempt to go back to sleep, it was his turn to lay awake and watch Spock, grateful for the messy hair and green flush, for the bare feet and exposed shoulders, just to see the usually so stiff and perfect Vulcan look so human and relaxed.

"Mind if I watch sit in and watch you teach today? It's boring filing reports in my office."

"Of course not, Ashayam. However, I urge you to rest a bit longer."

"I'd rather have some breakfast. Coffee? I'll make you some tea."

"I will make the usual."

"I love you Spock," Kirk yawned as he stretched and showed that wide smile of his.

"And I, you," Spock walked to the kitchen, grateful for early mornings and simple moments such as these.

They ate breakfast in bed, Jim reading and refusing to get up and get dressed for the day, Spock occasionally pressing their foreheads together and hearing Kirk laugh softly, their hands always clasped together.

And who cared that they were getting older? The years they spent together were what mattered. Even when Spock had off planet missions, or when Jim was busy with admiral duties, they always came back and found happiness in being together again. It was the small things that mattered to them. The simple things, the simple gestures. They had had their share of adventure. And when Jim craved that adventure again, Spock would be by his side like always. It was this understanding and devotion that brought them and kept them together. Love was more than passion and danger, heartache and jealousy. Love was this.

_Always and ever shall be, _the words floated through both of their minds, they never figured out who thought it first. Not that it mattered. As long as it was true, both grateful their affections had finally been realized and accepted.


End file.
